


Tritanopia

by yunique



Series: Absurd Stories For The Rationally Insane [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Arthur is scared, Evil Lewis AU of some sorts, Ficlet, Gen, Has an illustration, I hate myself, Lewis is desperate, Vivi is pissed, can someone actually tell me why?, clearly not my idea, deranged lewis i don't know, from a favorite chapter of a book, im a horrible person giggity, omfg, why did I do this?, why do i like making lewis suffer so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunique/pseuds/yunique
Summary: 'Tritanopia is a condition where a person cannot distinguish between blue and yellow colors. Impaired blue and yellow vision is the main symptom that is associated with this condition. However, people with this condition have normal red and green vision.''





	Tritanopia

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS WHOLE IDEA
> 
> This is an excerpt from the SGE series by Soman Chainani
> 
> I just edited parts of it  
> Since its themes are really similar to MSA
> 
> I do not own anything in here.  
> All rights go to Chainani.

He stood frozen on the staircase, panting warm breath, alone in the darkness.

 

The **~~lies~~** words echoed loudly in his skull.

 

* * *

 

Vivi stopped cold. up the steps, Lewis looked, suit bloodied, his eyes looked like he was awoken from a haze.

 

 **"A-Arthur?"** He staggered up.

 

Vivi held Arthur closer.

 

"YOU!" She hissed at him.

 

 **"Give him to me. I'll take him."** Lewis replied, holding out his arms

 

"This is _your_ fault!" Vivi lashed out, clutching him tightly.

 

 **"He saved me,"** Lewis breathed. **"He's my friend."**

 

"You monster!" Vivi screamed at him.

 

Lewis flared and his fingers glowed pink. Vivi stepped back, an arm raised to defend--

 

Slowly, Lewis's skull weakened. His fingers dimmed.

 

 **"I d-don't know what's gotten into me,"** The ghost barely muttered, a whisper instead. Black tears welled.

 

"Don't even try it, Lewis." Vivi snarled, eyes narrowed at the specter.

 

  **"It's that cave--"** He sobbed, form flickering. **"It's changed me."**

 

Vivi stepped back further. "I don't believe you." She lashed, shaking her head.

 

**"Please--give me a chance!"**

 

"LIES!"

 

 **"Let me prove to you i'm good!"**  

 

"I warned you," She said, storming for him--

 

 **"Vivi, I'm _sorry_!"** Lewis cried, but Vivi ignored him and walked away.

 

"V-Viv-i-" Arthur stuttered, weakened.

 

"No Arthur. We need to go, now."

 

"But y-you promised h-him-"

 

Vivi stopped in her tracks. She stared at the blonde, stunned.

 

"What are say--"

 

"You promised you'd give him another chance. Please, Vi...h-he n-needs you." Arthur coughed up blood.

 

"But he's-"

 

"My best friend."

 

"But still-i"

 

"No Vi--i don't deserve this from you--i don't deser--" Arthur coughed up violently, blood trickling down.

 

"No Arthur, listen to me--"

 

"You need t-to keep your word." Arthur replied, shivering. "You have to-Vi-h-he s-still loves y-you--"

 

"B-But i can't- i" Vivi replied, tears welling.

 

"Forgive him." Arthur looked deep into her own eyes. "For me."

 

Vivi looked back at the specter. Lewis's sad eyes looked at them, black tears pouring.

 

 **"Please-"** Lewis whispered through shamed tears. **"I promise I'll change."**

 

Vivi fought with herself. Promises could be broken. But she knew the truth.

 

She looked back at Lewis.

 

She froze

 

For a brief moment, her vision turned green, all Vivi saw was a hideous monster, not worthy of anything."

 

"I can't--" She choked, her face wrenching in disgust.

 

 **"Vivi?"** Lewis gasped.

 

Vivi held Arthur tighter and turned away.

 

 **"V-Vivi, what did I d--"** The ghost blanched.

 

"Stay away from us!" She screamed, tugging at Arthur.

 

"Stay away from the both of us!"

 

 _ **"Us?!"**_   The ghost shrieked.

 

 

 

 

H̶̡̢̨̢̨̰̳̹͍̻̲͙͓̥̞̩̞̭̲̲̹̰̦̫̯̘͎̹̠̥̗͔̫̜̻̃̀̀͊͋̊̓̍͐̕͜Ȩ̸̺̝̘͉̜̖͎̰͔̩͔̜̻̟̱̞̻̩̠̩̙͇͉͖̹̰͔̦͍͙̦̼͍̲̣̲͙͖̹̱̺̾̓̒̇̓͜͜ ̴̧̨̧̡̡̡̛͉̫͓͔͕̳̺̪̰̗̹̰͙̙͚̭̼̟̱͙̭̳̮̙̖͍͚͒͗̂́̈́̿͑͆͒̆̒͆̑͊̈́̈́͑̏̅͛̏̈́͊̀͂̓̐̌͒̈́̆̑̿̇̌̇͌̚̚͜͠ͅͅT̴̛̗̫̬̲̟̳̝̪̺͂̅̌̇̃̏̈́͒̄͗̃̋̄̿̆̀̃̏̔̎̚̕͝H̸̞͌͛̽Ę̶̛͎̰̖͖̺̠̦̹̯̱̺̻̥͈̤̩̼͚̲̲̩͉͎̙͓̯̥̣̮͖͇̝̫̹̦͇͎͚̑̃́̾̽͐͒̏̿̾͑̆̓͒̇̓͊̈́̂͜͜͝ͅM̸̨̨̻̫͕̳̘̦͉̫̠̟̦̎̽̀̒̈́̒͛͂̈́̕͜͜ ̷̢̡̳̊̅̈́͑̾̈́̌̿̐͐̐̕͠S̸̨̧̲̩̠̭̻͖͙͉̣̗̪̠̣̻͍̦̘͖̗̝̭͉̻͈̞͍̯͈͕̱̝̹͍̠͙̳̩͚̱̊̀͛̌̂͗̌͒͛̚͠͝ͅĘ̸̛̭̝̗͇͓̫̭̈́̌͂̎͊̄̌̍̿̒̆͑̈̈̈́̃̓̓̈̎̑͆̄̐͘R̶̨̛̠̝̯̯͛̓̄̋̑́̒̍̈́̾̾̅̽̃̒͆̓̉͗̽̂͌̽̾̓̓̉͋͘͝͝͠͠V̷̢̡̢̢̲͔͙͓̥̣̦̻̖͇̪̗̼̞̹̖̜̥̘̼̗͙̦̰̳͖̞̺͔̲̩͙͚͔̹̭̖͋̄̌͒̚ͅȨ̵̖̲̦͎̬͓̬̫̥͓̲̪̳̳̘̗̗̞̬͆̓͌̅̅̇̎̊̈͊̿̆̄̎̉̈́̚̚͜͝͝S̸̡̨̩̳̟̮̞̘̪̠̯̝̭͇̙͎̝̬͌̈́̽̾͋͗̓̂͋̒̌̈́͑̒̋̐́̿͋͑̉͛̂̽̆͆͐̓̎͆̔͌́͋̊̑̊̚͠͠͠͝ ̸̨̡̢̨̛̠͖͎̖̦̻̼̤̰͉̘͎̫͔͍͇̤͖̻̙̳̋̄̊̋̋̆̒̓͒̾͑͗̄̓̋̿̀͂̅̓͆͋̈́̕͜͜͜͠T̶̡̡̧̡͙͚̘̩̰͉̗̟͚͚̖̪̻͉̳͙͔̠̹͉͎̞̞͙̙̫͙͖̫͎̳̦̩̪̮̹̼̭̟̘̈́̇̍̀̌̽͘͝Ḧ̵̡̛̛̛̬̮̲̥͚̳̝͉̩̤̭̥̺̀̄͂̐̓̊̂̑͒͋͊̌̓̎̆̈́̈̂͐̎͆͊͋̒͐̋̕̚͝͝ͅȨ̶̠̖̮̱̹̺̹̼͎̳̙̹̰̀̿́̌̄̑̀̎̈́̅̽̆̃͑̀̌̎̐͘͘ ̵̡̨͇̙͓̥͈͎̝̯̜̰̱̺͉̦̝̞̦̖̬̻͈̭͚͖͓͉̣͈̞͚̠̦̮̃W̸̨̧̡̡̧̧̥̻͔̻̬̳̰͍̦̠̦̖͚̯̞̫̣̘̻̟̭͔̭̥̩̝͍͓͔̭̲͉͈̯͊̐̆͌̂͗̑̂̅̓̂̿̃͆̌͗̀̉̔̂̊̀̓̕͜͝͝͠ͅR̵̨̨̪̰̱͓̲̬͇̣̼̞̳̳̗̙̟̬̲͍̺̪͍̬̲̱̤͕͇͕̗͎̫̣͉̓̇̐̈́̒̓̍̂̃̉̈͊͑̃̄͗̀̃̋̌̓̍̊̀̾̚̕͘͝ͅE̸̢̡̛̛̳̫̺͎͉̹͖̼̳̦̤̯͎̤̭̬̥̥͛̐̈̽̅̔̌̑̔͂̏͛͂͛́̇̐̈́͋͊̌̊̈́̄͐̏͋̍̓̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅT̷̢͙̥̥̙̫͕͘Ċ̵̢̗̎̿̓̐H̶̨̧̠͍͇͓̗͕͌̀̌͛̈́̇̿̓͐́̿͆̆̎͂̔̀͐̑̂̚̕̕̕͠͝E̷̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̛̯͇̟̣̗̺͉̗̪̤͕̟̟̮̟̪̮̫̬̘̹̲͔̺̝͔͓̳̺͋̈̌̍̑̓̈́̀̅̍͂͂̇͊̒̚̚̚͜͜͝͠D̷̨̡̧̗̘͙͓͎͔͉̫͖̦̭̜̞̫͙͇̬̳̥͈̤̘̭̜̲̋̋̿̓̿̍̆̿̒͛̂̊̐̔̌͒̋̈̀͒̈̃̆̌̚̕͘͘͜͠ͅͅ ̴̢̨̛͈͓͔̦͚̳̻̰̟͖̲̤͚̟̤͕͖̲̬̖̯̰͖̬̘̮̗͕͉̞͍̌̓̉̽͑̎̌̀̉͂͗͆͌͗͑̑͆̇̓̈́̓͗́́͋͋̂̈́͌͆̓͆̇͆̆͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅĘ̶̨̢̧̮͕̖͔͇̻͔̬̠͙̜̖͉̤̠̞͇̰͈̦̪̭̯̠̥̲̗̹̣̟̯̥͕̣̠̏̅̈́͑̂̽͑̏̅̄̌̌̏̏̊̍̆̽̀̇̃͌̊̕͜͝͝͝N̴͙̪̰͙̒̀̂̎́̐́̾̊̈̊͗̏͆́̄̌̏̈́̀͗̑̐̒̓̈̽̄͆̉̔͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝D̸͚͋̐ ̸̧̡̼̞̪̪̯͎͚̼̭͍̲̙̞͂̉̐̋̒̽̆̂͋̈́̃͐̌̋̈́̄̒̌͐̄̃̒̾̉̑̍̃̍̃̚̕̚̕͠Ḩ̶̥̘͙̤̱̤͚̺̰̪̠̣͎̗̬͍̯̰̬̮̙͇̞̮̱̩̙̠̮̋̇͒͋͒͆͐̈́̓̀̓́̉͌̔̇̆̽͑̃̓̊̿̾̑̚͘͜Ȋ̶̢̢̢̧̢̢̗̱̯̹͙̹͎̞͉̭̺̻̙̝̝̫̩̹͎̘͙̘̹̯̩̪̭̫͈̖̼̟̳͖͑͆̿̒̃̔̾̍̉̓͊͆̇̆͆́͐̽͆͌͜͝M̵͍̠̲͉̰̈́̾͂̓̃͌̓͛̓͊͊̄̄̄̋̑̋̍̽͋͆̅̈́̄͊͊͌̉͌͘͘̕ ̴̨̢̧͈̟̯̙̞̗͓̭̙̠̖͈̳͙̱̙̥̖̔̂̔͒̑̆͆̍͌̍̽̐̓̈́͗͐̌́́̽̄̐͒̍́̍̌̕̚͝͝͝ͅN̸̢̧̮͙͚̣͔̫͉̣̫̜͍̰̫̥̳͇̣̱͈̯̱̭̭̘͍̹̹͓͚͕̮̭͈͖̠̰̑͒̃̐͌͒̒̍̔̎̀̎͗̃̇͆̔̓̔̏̏̀̉͌̀̽͗̏͂̋̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅǪ̵̛̛̛̥̻̥̙̮̗̣̗̇͆̂͌̌̅̉̑̈́̾̐̃̏̉͐̊̓̈́̽̆̌͆̈̊͂̍͗̎̿̚͘͘͜͜ͅͅW̸̨̡̭̲̹̻̥̞̼̯͍̙͇̫̠̠͖͓͕̤̞̤̰̻̗̬̲͖̭͉̳͖͓͍̝͙̬̠̉̏͗ ̷̡̧̡̺̼̥͙͈͎̦͍̳̳̤̖͈̙̫̩͌̎̌̊̎́̏̐͂́̽̍̄͑́͗̈́̅̓̏̈́̒͛̽̈́̃̽͆̕̕͝͠ͅÉ̷̛̛̟͙̘̠̪͎̆̐͌̾̓̎̃̌̔̈́̓̀͐͒̂͊̑͋̔͑͆͝͠͠N̸̡̮̖͙̼͙̱̟̠̯͙͙̲͓͈̟̹͉̘̺̂͂̀̌̈́̐̓́̈́̑̾͂̈́͛͗̂̉̐͗͊̑̅̚͝͝Ḑ̴̨̩̮̹̜̥̝̮͍̗̊̀̀̿̌͒̓̇̽̆̑̄́͊̎͌͆͘͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̖̬͍͍̤̞̱̼͇͓͇̗̲̗̣̰̩̖̟͕͍͓̭̀̍̉̈́̈́͜H̷̨̨̻̬̦̖̘̙͙̩̞̫͓͍͈͎͇͓̲̩͇̖̞̻͔̮͚͈̼̟̻͓͊̒̐̾̌̎̃̑͂̆͛̑̊̐̊̃̄̔͊́̋̑̅̇̌̓̉̐͂́̾͒̾̐̚̚͠ͅͅÌ̸̢̢̢̥̳͕̗̝̠͕̰̤̼̻͍͚̝̖͉̞̜͎̼̞̬̈́̂̅̽͋͒̽͐͆͋͂͛̒̌̆̕͜͜͝M̷̡̝͚̗̼͕͔̦͕̺̭̺̦̞͖̦̱̫̥̱̺̦̮̜̫͕̻̫̭͙̼̋̈́̇̽͌ͅ ̵̡̢̢̛̩̻̼̠͖̤̝̩͇̤̞͚̟͈̰̥̪͓͗̽͂̊̈̂̇̍̅̇́̅̾͐̃̉̍̾̀͋͛̋̾͒̓̔͊͌̾̋͆͑̕̕͘͘͠͠N̴̡̠͇̙̩͉͎͇͇̯͉͍̘̮͠͠ͅO̷̡̧̜͇̼̮̣̟̩͕͎̠̪̙̫͓̲̬̯̰̠̬̩̩̺̪̩͎̱̬̖̽͒̿̀͛̒͋͗̒͋͊̆͐̅̌̈́̅̔͂̍̾̓̒͊̆̆̐̇͗͐̂̑͐̒̅̚̚͠͝͝ͅͅW̵̛̲͇̏̅͊̚ ̸̲̖̩̮̞̫̥̩̹͍͚̩̪̤̐̒̈̅̏̊̀͂̃͆̊͐̍̓́̉͑̑̌̅̐̓͆͒̅̕͘̚̕͠͝ͅḦ̵̢̢̨̛̫͖̥̱̩̜̰͙̥̩̙̙̖̥̗̼͙̻̗͈͔͍̰͙̦͕̝̝̰̭̺̲͓̳͛̏̏͑̅̍̇̉͋̃̂͊̃́͌́͆̏̂͗̏̇͌̐̉͋͊̈́̊̆̓̉̕̚͠͝͝Ȩ̷͎̯̝͙̳͚͓̞͙̥̫͇̩̪̺͇̯̼̜͎̟̬̝̭̮̦͍̠̯̬͈͓͉͉͕̙̻̥̜̝̿̉͜ͅ'̷̡̨̧̺͚̱̻͓͇͎͕̮͍͉͚͉̲̮̳̻̗̩̰͖͔̦̠̌̅̐͆́̋̀͆̈́͂̆̑̑̈̕͜͠͠ͅL̸̡̢̧̧̡̲͎̲̼̯͓̹̘͎̭̞̲͓͖̹̱̻̗̦͔̪͓̺̖̩͓͓̜̠̩̖̤̤͉̦̻̈̐͑̋̈̈́̿̽̈́̄̿̿͛̐͗̿̔͛̐̒̇́͛͋͘̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̡̧̧͔̼͇̫̻̟̙͚̙͓͕̖͕͉͉͓͍͕̰̤̗͎̲͙̰̬̟͇͈̤̬̙͓̀̏̀̽̂̾̂̌͐̈́͛̿̌̑̓̄͑̋̌̍̑͛̀͒̚͜͜͝͝͝Ť̴̢̧̢̧̨̡̧͇̲̟͙̟͎̹͚̥̰̲̹͔͓̣̰̹̥̝͓̪̺͇̫͍̜̘͓̼̪͓̖̖̰̓́̋̎̒͒͌̓̋̎̂͂̎̔̀̉̐̄̾̂̄̐̊͆̈́̑̀̅̓̄̇͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅA̶̭͓̳̞̺͊͐̐͒͂̈́̊̈́͊͗̀̽̈́̽͑K̴̫̖̦͗̄Ȩ̵̧̡̢̡̛͕͇̠͉̜͇͇̲̞͍̗̭͇̩̟͉͍͕̱͕̣̥̻̟͚̮̪̓̉͐̓͐̉̐͊̌̑̈́̓̓̊̕͜͠͝͝ ̵̡̢̧̨̱̜̦̹̦̲͖̞͓̣͇͚͍̱̜̱̠̹̘͔̰̙̭͎̗̜̱͙͙̣̹͔̊͆̓̈̈͊͘ͅE̸̺̥͐͗͋͊̅͌̔̽̓͂͌̈́͊͛͊̄̆̍̑͐̀̍̇͑͊̇͋̉͒̏̂͐͗͆͘̚͝͝͠͝Ṽ̶͕̻̬̺͓̫͒͋̈́̊̈́̀̈̉̆̍̿̀͐͛̿̽͌͛̊̅͛̓͘͘͠E̵̛̛̛͕̮͙̫̤̖͒̿̆̀͒͌̽͝Ȓ̸̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̩̘̻̟̮͓̝͍͈̲̜̻̭̟̭̤͈̆͒͒́̏͝͝Y̵̢̡̛̛̛̞̖̩̫̩̟̰̙̩̘͂̋̈́̋͆̉͆͌͂̅̃̃́̀̓̓̚̚͘͠͠T̸̡̢̡̡̪̘̪̹̩̮̠̘̙̟̳̰̳͕̮̲̻͙̯̻̻͈͎̱̈̔͗̃̽̉͜Ȟ̵̨͕̲̲̻̜̭͈̫̗͚̈͗̿̅̋̆̈́̉̀̎̐̓̋̓̌͆͐͛̀̈͗̉̈́̇̔̓̈́̕͠͝I̴̡̧̡̨̡̨̜̣̥̤̰̩͔̗̳̰̥̖̳̫̦̫̣̱̖͇͈͇̬͚̹͈͚̯͓̜̣̬͚͚͐͛̓͗͗̓͋̄̾͌̈́̂̄̔̚͜͝͝͝N̸̼̥̞͈̲͙͕̺͉̼͓̻̯̥̝̱̰̳̞͚̯̰̝̳̤̠͖͚̣̥͔͎͕̥̤̩̒̈́̊̎̉̔̈̈́̆̎͑̇̾̑͒͊͛̕͝Ģ̶̧̨̦̠̩͚̹͔̦͖̮̗̣͓̞̘̖̮̻͎̮̘̹̥̺̺̇͛͗͊̈́ͅ ̵̨̢̡̛̛̪͕̠̗̤̬̬͎̤̻͖̖̬̫͕̪̯̗̱̲̖͎̩̱̤̭̙͇̹͎̠̼͂̿͌͑̊͌̓̾̾̅̿͛̓̏̅̈́͂̽̇͛͂̆̉̈͘͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅF̴͎̮̹͎͔̜̬̣͕̖͙̜͎͇̻̜͔̠͓͐̄͂̈́̓̍̐̋̄̀̓͠͠͠R̸͔̗͎͉͓̰͉̰̩̪̐̃ͅƠ̸̢̧̛͎͎̪͎̲͖̣̤̰͖̰̘͚̣̲̱̤̑͌͆͑̐́̃̈̈̊̀̽̂̀̄͊̾͐̓̒̌̂͛̅͌̇͂̍͌̔̔̊̌̃͗͑͘͜͝͠M̸̧̛̙̘̺̘̬͎̠̥̪͍̣̜̭͑̾̌̾̆͐̌̀̔̅̅͜͝͠ ̶̧̲̜̗͕͙͚̠̎̔͒̽̌͝͠Y̷̢̧̢̧̭͇͚̗̱͙̯̹̠̩̪͚̪̻̼̹̣̰̣̦̤͖̟̰̩͔͈̜̘̼͖̘̻͐̑͑͒͂̑̃̓͛̿̚̕ͅͅO̸̧̠̞̘̲̮̼̙͇̳̟̯̼̘̭͙͓͛͊̈̂̎͑̅͘ͅŲ̷͉͈̯̞̞͍͉̱̫͓̟̭̟̤͉̹͔͚̺͉̭̦̭̣̩͕͙̤̠̠̦̐̈́̓̒̋̓̽͂̇͗̓͒͆͌͑̉̀̎̃͆̽̎̉̔̊͊̌͊̚͝͝ͅ ̵̧̡͍͖̖̗̙̰̘̗̣̭͐̌͌͛̏̊̕ͅD̴̢̡̨̤̪̼̖̪̱͚̼̮͙̖̤̽͌̔̎̐͐͊̍͊̈̈́̆̎̂̔̂̒̊̽́͂̄̎͑́̉͂̿̅̓̕̚̚̕̚͜͝͝Ơ̶͉̹̖̦͙̓̈́͗̑̏̽̓̆͆̉̾̉̋̐͋͑͗̀̃̍͆̏̚͝͠͠͝ ̶̧̧̧̢̛̪̘̼̮͓̺̳̫̥̲͙̱̫̳̺͕͖͕̖̳͕͇̲͙̘͔̳̉̌̇̅̍̌͒̓̾́́̑̌̆͒̑̉̊̂̎̈́͐͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝I̸̢̻͚͓͕̻̣̘̎͋̉͗́͂̏͂̌͗̐͝͝T̸̡̧̧̘̮̮̞̬̱̱͎̫̩̳͔̣͇̝͙͉̙̝̥̱̯̳̤͓̟̫͚̫̩̩͈͉͐̚͜͠ͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̨̩͉̪͖̼͙̻̗̞̬̪̘͈̗͕͎̪͖̗̤̭͖͍̯͈̹̤͉͚̼͙̉̎̌̉͐̀̎͘̚͜͝ͅF̵̡̢̨̳̝͍̥͔̳̠̯̹̝̭̹͚̞͙̝̣̼͕͙̼̖̮͆̏̍̋͜͝ͅI̵̡̨̛͎͖̱̺͖͚̝̱̻̞͓̙̜͇̱̣̙͕̠͈̼̤̘̖͚̹̳͋͋̅̒̓̃͌́̌͊̓̊̌̓̈̽̏͂̓̾̎͐̉̓̄̀͑̒̆̔̑̅͌̀͐̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝N̷̨̢̞̪͍̥̥̖̬̝͚̥̩̄̍́͌̈́̃̃̏̏̊̈́͋̈́̋̋͘͜͝Ĩ̶̬͕͕̠̺͚͙͇̬̣̺̥͙͉̠̦͇̦̯̜͎͙̹̺̻̟̰̱̖̫͉͗͗̐̓̀́̂̅͑͛͜͝͠͝ͅS̸̨̧̛̛̻̺̻̖̳̟͎̹͔̭͉̦̥̘̻͕͙̼͛͑̒̈̆̌͌́͂̑̅̐̇͑̄͂̔̉̕͠͝͝͝͠H̴̡̧͖̟͍͎̟̟̥̠͕͎̖̩͇͚̼̝̘̭͙̦͉̥̟͎͚̞̱͇̳̣̩̳͉̠͎̱̩̳͑̅͑͂̒͌̈́͒̾̂͌͂̔͋͋̕̚̚͠ͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̖̬̰̪̭͙͚̠̳͕̹͇̙͙̲̙͔̠̦̗̠͓̠̯̱̳̦̯̯̯̼̬̼͉̩̜̰̥̑͂̓̔̅̿͗̎͆͆̎̀͛͋̃̋̇̃̈́̀̓͆̏̍͗̐̽͌̿̄͗̚͘̚͜͜ͅḨ̴͚̯͕̖͈̮̜̩͈̥̩̼͙̺͍̭͖͇̩̦͈͔̜̎̿͆͋̀͂̿͆̏̀̇̃̇̀̋̎͒̔̽͛̌̕̚̚̕͜͝͝Ȋ̶̡̡̡̢̡̛̙̣̦̤̼̲̯̯̫͔̻̜̥̱̠͈̫̘̹̲͍̖̭̗̭̞̦͓͆͆̒̓̄͑̈́̒̍͗͗͑̎͗͌̆̑́͊͆͆̈́̊̐̕̚͝͠M̸̢̧̳̤͇̯̹̔͠ ̵̪͈͔̰̠̻͖̳̥̘̠̱̖̩́̄̀̾͌̑̾͐̀͐̆̐́̄̉̇̃̑̀̆̽̇̔̑̆͋̋̊̊̽̕̕͘͘͠͠͝R̵̢̧̛̭̩̤͉͓͎̦̪͉͙̜̼͈̫̲̲̪͙̖̻̝̩̜̺̫̤̘̳͐̍͛ͅĮ̷̡̛̛̛̝̠̭̞̼͍͉̠̥͕͉͇̻͈̞͖̺͖̲̭̹̭͓͍͗̆̍̇̓̒̄̑͐̍̌̃̓͊̾̂͒͆͐̌́͑̈͑̑̓͌͒̈́͋̓͊͛̚̕̕̕͝ͅD̶̜͕̘̱̪̘̥̻͉͎̜͇̥̫̜̹͚̠̼̜̜͉͇̂͊͆̏ ̷͈͉͖̳̦̞͉̯̂̆̊̃͋͠͝O̶̧̡̨̪̺̱̳̪̞̱̖̪̮̠͇̼̟̘͙͔̺̤̯̮̲͍̜͖̣͌̽͗̽̿̿͊̀͗̋̀F̴̜̝̯̭̝̰͉̰̖͕̞̙̦̫͚͌͆̄̐̈́͛̽̏̒̈́̏̊̓̽̇̅́̆̐̉̅̍̿͆̔͘̕͘̕͝ ̶̢̧̡̧̧̢̛̟̳̠͙̹͖͖̰̻͉͎̺̮̩̻̗̣̯̖̙̩̦̱̺̰̩̩̀̄̄͒̑̈͊̄̿́̌̆̂̈́͐͐͒̃̍͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅH̷̨̧̢̡̛̙͓͔̻̣̮̻͉̼̦͉̺̗͓̫̩̩͖͚̗̱̼̳̤̤̊̈́̇̈́Į̸̢̡̧̨̧̛͈̤̻̗̮̟̣̟̰̠̻̙̥̝̺͖̫̻͚͓̝̬̗͙͖̓͌́̈́̐͊̿͗̐̈́̉̍̿̽̋̕̕͠͝͠ͅM̷̨̲̣̲̥̳̀̒̎́̄͂͂̓̔̈́͌͆̏̓̇̋̊̀̐̑͆̂̄͑͋̽̊̕̚̚̚̚̕͠ ̷̺̠̼̫̪̲̤̞̊́͊̓̃̈͆̎̊̾̎̇̽̓͌͛̚͝N̶̬͍̣̣͖̪̜̥͈̪̺̬͚̬̼̜̗̫̎͐̾́́̇̌̇́͌̿̑͆̾̅̋̂̈́̃̇̚̚̚͝͝ͅƠ̵̢̛̼̺̜̙̲̦̦͉̲̼̝̠̳̩̙̭̙̼̥̝̟͔̩̼̬̺̤̰̠͇̙̹̥̲̯̯̐̔̆͂̅̎͐̌̽̂̽͘͝W̶̨̧̛͕͔̗͚̥͚̻̼͇̮̙͉͓͙͖̻̩͙̩̦̑͒́͌́̒̓̒̈́̇̎̏͊͋͂͗͑̆̒͜͜͝

 

 

 

 

"Let's go, Arthur."

 

The ghost shrank in shock.

 

His friend's face flushed with apology, but his own had no forgiveness, it swelled with feral fury and hate--

 

**"LOOK AT HIM!"**

 

His voice echoed loudly across the hall.

Arthur went white.

 

**"HIS A MONSTER!!"**

Vivi looked back, eyes glared.

"Look closer."

 

Lewis froze, looking at Arthur's bloodied mess and the remains of the fire surrounding him, his fingertips had a faint pink glow left.

 

**They were in the right places after all.**

 

The two left, slamming the mansion's doors shut.

__________________________________________

 

_"After all you did for them...after everything you had to suffer just to prove yourself to them...what a waste."_

An echo whispered. It laughed, louder.

 

He was all alone. No one will even remember him, nor care if he even existed. And the only two people he cared about the most--

 

Left him behind. For good this time.

 

So this was his reward for **love**...

 

He had enough. He was finally done with it.

 

His muscles knotted with tension, gloved fingers curled to crackling fists. His entire being boiled hotter, and hotter. His fire blazed him around him, and just as he thought he'd explode into flames--

 

A sharp pain stabbed at his heart. He put his hand to his anchor.

 

A lump.

 

His fingers crawled over it, trying to understand--it felt slimy and wet. Until splashes of something hot trickled down his fingers.

 

His mind screamed.

 

He flew across the halls. The paintings leapt from their slumber as they watched the ghost tumble and race down the stairs.

 

The lady from one of them froze. Realizing.

 

_"He's...is he..?"_

 

The others looked at each other, lowering their heads.

 

 _"It did...It finally fucking did."_ Another's voiced trailed off.

 

He trampled into his crypts, the pink wisps startled as they saw they're creator distraught. They flew to him.

 

**"GAH! GET AWAY!"**

 

Lewis pushed them away, brushing the cracked mirror on the wall. He froze, eye sockets wide.

 

His anchor was black. Dark as the dread of midnight.

 

Lewis clutched it tightly, the muck squeezing black ooze, spilling it all over. Lewis felt disgusted. It made him sick. It dripped copious amounts of it.

 

He turned back at the deadbeats. The little ghosts gasped in horror. His eyes frantically looked for any reason, any answer.

 

W̸̧̡̢̛̞̺͙͖͓̺̪͍͍͇͎͎͕͖̯̲̦̪͙͔͓͙̪̖͚̠̯̳̖̮̬̮̞͓̒͐͂̆̌̾̏̾̌̾̍̈́̄͒̅͊̔͊̓͆͗͆̎̉̌̃̓̍̚͜͝͝͠H̴̢̨̡̡̫̞̖͙̹̲̮̖͈̹̳̻̝͈̰̹̤̫̤͚̟̰͇̗̺͎͗͂̄Y̴̨̛͎̱̣̬̱̻͙̥̝̘̺͚̩̹̺̖̻͓̲͇̤̳̬͎̗̦̳̮̙͚̟̰̘̭̊̅̌̓̔̓͌͗̅͒̈́̽̎̈́̔́̈́̔͂͋͊̑̋͐̓̋͐̆̈̋͆̾͂̃̍̈́̅̚̚͘͠͠ͅ ̵̖̬͙͇̂͆̌̋̈́͘W̶̡̡̨̨̢̢̝̳̪̰̜͉͔̥̟̜̘̲̘̭͍̣̹̗͈̯̣̗̘͉̰̞̬̬̘͎͈̝̟̬̭͍̐͌̒̾̇͌̆̈́̒̔̔̑̽͐̑̏̾̒̓͛́̋̔̆͌̏̅̾̉̓͋̿̚͜͝͝H̷̡̨̡̫̼͖̖͈̠̪̬̟̱̱͎͎̱̲͗̓̑̀̌͜Y̶̡̢̛̖̬̤͔̺̻̖̌̌̚ͅ ̶̢̡̞̤̱̖̭̹͈̤͚̖͔̤͌̑̎̋͑́͐͛̿̃̿̆̄̓̚̚͝W̴̢̢̡̛͈͖͕͕̰̝͖̞͕͚͕͖͉̟̄̋̽̏̽͒̿́̑̈̀͗̌̇̈́̔̐̋̅̏́̓̏̈̒̌͋͋̋̈́͒͆͛̕͘̕͠͠͠H̵̨͙͚̮̖̹̞̺̝͇̻̥̺̘̩̞̳̘̹͍̥͓̪̻̮̮̖̦̒͗̆̓̓̿̆͗̏̎̈́̓͛͒̍͌͐̅̈́̐̉̑̉͛͘͠͝ͅͅY̵̧̢̹̭̹͓͔̗̑̄̓͑̈́̒̑̓̋̒̓͋̕ ̵̡̢̗̹͎͎̝͚͙͇̹̺͉̭͈̞̹͍̪̖̹̟̪̗̤̙̝̠̰̭̱͉̻̫͓̒͆̂́̌̈́̎̒̄͊̄͛͆̂̍̕̚͜͜͜Ņ̸̧̡̛̯͙͖͚͖͚̟̝̘̣̖̯̥͖̬̻̞̦̘̙̀̔̍̐͆́̾̉̃̆̈́́̇̈́̊̑̍̎̄̓͛̊͋̎͂̽̉̌̿̇̾̓̍͘̕͝ͅͅÓ̸̢̖̣͖͕̓̐̿͘͠N̷̫̯̱̩̫̈́Ơ̸̧̧̨̛̞̰̺̻̲̣̥̤͇̬͉͉̯̥̩͑̍͊̌́͛̉̐̈́͛̄͆̈́͗̅͐͐̅͆̽̇͌̊̿̋̅̌͂̈́̈́͑̕̕̚N̵̡̨̛̛̞̺͈̱̻̻̺̗̠̱̣̝̤̮̊͊͋̾͑̍̅͆͂͊̔̒̅͑̑̔̑̂͆̆̌̇͑̉͐͑͗͒̽̍̋̃͑̌̕̕̕͝͝ͅƠ̸̛̘̯̲̬̰̗͚̺̤̩̩̜̮̼̻̠̘̩̹͉͎̗̓̇͗͑͂͛̑͑̃͗͗̆̈̿̒̓̚̚̚͝͝Ņ̶̡̧̡̢̢͖̠̲̝̳͓̬̞͇̠͉̭̦͔̥͔͓̫̩͖͓͓͚̞̤͂̾͂͂̆̓̏̊̀͋͠͝ͅO̷̙͍̅̆̆̾̍̓̔̔̎̓̏̉̃̐̈̂͐̅̈́̍̃̊͂͑̊̌̆̽̽̕̕͘ ̴̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̨͚̜̳̫̮̞̪͙̤͙̩͕͇͎̘̺̲͈̼͎̙̖̰̖̻͖̖̝͍̻͓͎̘̳̯̰͋̊̓̂̒̍̓͊̈́͗̆͛̾͌͛̉̓̓̀̄̉̈́͛͒̊̊̆̔̿̈͗̎̕̕͝W̵̨̧̠̫͉̫̱̪̟̟̩̰̯̩̙̱̟̬͎̖̼̘͓̭͓͓̠͒͐͒̅̇͒H̸̳̳͓̙̝̘̳̘̺̹̟̘̼̳͙͓̮̘̻̭̦̭̤͙̠͚̮͚̭̹̥̀̄̆̇͆̃̅̌̃͐̍̀̇̒͋̓̌̌͂A̴̡̧̨͔̞̙̦̼̼̹̥̣̠̬͉̤͔̲̟̯̜̎̎̇̾̉̓̓̈́͘͜͜͝T̴̡̛̯̠̩͇̥̯͎͚̻̹̹̘̮͇̪̤̹̮̮̩͖̉͌͂̈́̃̇͗̀͆̉̚'̷̛̙̦͙͍͎͇̲͕͚̣̦̼̰̌͂͒̀̿̇͊̒̏͊͊̍́̇̏̆̓̀́̈́̋̚͘̕͜S̸̢̡̧̡̪͕̱̜̮̖̳͍͕̱͔̯̞̙̻̪̔̂̀͐̈̋͋̀́̄͋̓̈́̽͊̈́̏̌̅͆̈́̍̌̿̈́͝ ̵̛̰̝̻̜͖͍͕̇͑̎̌̇̓̈́̎͗̑̈́͒͂̄͐̆͝H̶̢̡̨̡̛̛͔͉̗̫̩̹̝̟͈͉̝̫̺͚̪̮̺͇̟͈̼͔̬͑̍̂̈́͛̑͒̿̅͂̄̕A̸̧̡̧̡̡̧̳͉̼͚̥̻̦̩͚̥̯̣͖̝̻͚̰̘̙̥̠̙͕̩͚͇̗͖͍̪͌̉͐̿̃͜͝P̷̛̛̠̯͙̞̟̤͓̗̩͈̪͉͉͕̪̭͙͔̎̏̑͗͌͊̉͛̕͜͜͝P̸̡̨̧̧̛̯̲̬̫͔̰̜̳̜͙̪͈̝͈̻̯̞̭̥͔̼̼̼͇̺͕̱̱͛̍̂̅̉́͋̐̿̉͛̏̑͒͌̇͋̆̐̐̍̚̚͜ͅͅȨ̸̨̢̧̛̦̰̹͚͙̰̪̬̻͈̺̭̅̍̏̏̽̉̓̍̔̈̄͗̀̈͂̏̓̽̊̓̅̄͋̀͐̕͠͝Ņ̶̨͍͈̹̰̭̟̟͉̺̺̲̞͍̬̗͙̟̣̞͉̻͓̪̲̜̹̳̭̔̑͋́͝ͅI̵̛̯̗̟̬̯̜̣͖͉͚̠͍͚̼̮̯̼͓͇̜͖̠̝̳͎̳̗͕̯̩͐̈́́̑͒̆̓̾̑͝ͅN̵̛͕͎̺̙͇̯͔͖͎̺̺̗̱̼͙̠̳̺̺̦͙̞̼̗̬͉̲̥̦̭̻̈́́͆͛̽̍͛͒͛͒͂̅͐̋͗͑̋̓͘͜͠͝G̶̨̛̛̲̦̣̖̘̟̞̦̖̬̀̔̆͌̓̐͑͒̾̐̽͋͑̐́̔͒́̆̈́̍͌̎̔̚ͅͅ ̸̛͉͍͇̘̃͐̒͛̉͋͌̒͊̆̓̈͑̎̇̽̇̓̍̎̌͌̈́̈̄͐̚̚T̴̨̡̡̡̨̧̥̫̞̜̖̮̹̞̫̤̙̭͇̹̮͍̻͎͓̝͓͖̻̱̦̹̭͚̎̂̓́͛͊̔̈́̅̈́͛͑̊̇͌̈́̅̈́̈́̑͆͐͌̓͆̾̍̑̐͒͊̍̚͝͝͝͝ͅO̴̡̢̨̡̝̦̝͕͓͈͓̜̪̙̻̞̺̺͇̼͈̘̟̙̪̬̟̳͋̃̔̾͆̋̚ ̷̧̡̢̹̳͚͖̥̺̯̙̝̪̗̬̯̬̟̙̺̖̹͇̗̥̝͈̫̤̤̹̖̄̏͗͆͜͜M̵̡̧̟̗͕͂̅̏͊̈̃̅̓̓̅̑̌͊̆̑̉͆͊͌̽̀̆̀͘͜͠͝͝Ḛ̶̡̡̧̯̱̳̪̱͕̬̖͇͍̺̠̣̙̺̺̮̈̇͌̑̈́̄͘͝ ̵̡̹̞̟̫̲͇͍͈͚̗̯͕͕͙͈̩̙̲͉̙͌̉͒̈́̿͆̋̏͒́͊̑̐̽̂̒̚̕͝͠ͅͅN̷̨̥̹̬̺̺̞͕̺͈̤̬͓̮͖͉͓̜͔͎̣͙̰̫̤̦͚̳͙̠̺̻̹̙̜͔̻̟̦̹͔̲̄̒̐̓́̓͐͌̏̕͝ͅÖ̴̡̨͓̗̬̭̗͙̼̰̟̹̭͉̙̻̭̭̺̳̘͙͚͉̙̱̞̝̺̲́͠ͅͅN̵̡̢̛̬̝͍̲̳̻̉͗̃͆̇̓̅̔̎͆̉͌̏͗̋̈́̉̈̕̚̕̚͘͜O̶̧̢̨̨̠͇̞̝̬̝̤̖̖̻̣͚͈̮͍̟̜̘̦̖̹̭̘̣̙͇̪̤̼̣̭͍͎̰̻̝͈̎̃̑̋͛͛͒͗̃̓͜ ̶̨̬͖̥̥̜̞͎̥̝͙͙̤̙͍͔͕͓̥̳̥̼̖̯̇̇͝ͅƠ̸̢̢̡̢̛̖͙̹̟̪̫̟̹̝̋͌̾͋͋̾̏̂͆̆̏͒̍̐̏̋͆̐̅̈́̔̿̔̕͘͠Ḧ̸̛͔̫̬́͗̓͋̓͑̓̃̑̆̓͛͐͌̈́̋̿̍̄́͂̇̔͛̈̋͛̅͛̇͌́̌̈́̑͘̕͘͝͝ ̶̞̫̂͌G̴̢̡̡̨̨͈̘̣̗̳̫̳̬̮̻̘̦̟͈̪̤͕͉͈̩͔̰̗̞͖̜̘̣̻͚̜̖̑́̓̽͌͒̃̂͒̓͗̑̋͆̈̑͂͒̈́̒͑̅̔͗͌͒̄̆́͐͗́̃̆͘͘̚̕͜͠ͅǪ̷̛̠̼̦͚̲͔̦̦͈̟̯̠̜̘̅̀͗̽̇͗͗̋͐͊͗̎́́̈́͑̈́̿̀̆̉͋͆͌͐̽̿̃͌͘͝͝͝͠D̵̨̤̗̻̩̘̰̜̣͕̥̮͙̙̼̞͙̗̃ͅͅ ̶̡͍͙͍̘̮̪͎͕͇̤͉̈͊̔͌̍̕ͅN̷̛̝͇͔͕̫͖̪̪̲̋̓̅͑̔̐̀̎͂̎̿̉̑̓̇̏̇͌̅͆̏̑̔̏̈́̒͒͛͑͘͝Ơ̴̧̧̰̞̹̞̹͓̖͕̱͕̖̻̖̤̹̘̗̰̳̣̱͍̞̭̘̼̮͇̘̺̬͖͕̖͒̄̇͂͑̈̍͒̋̊͆͊͋̕̚͘͠ͅŅ̶̨̫̫̣̮̹̫̪̩̲̭͍̠̦͎̩̠̩̳̺̱̄̾͝Ǫ̷͙̠̲͈͔̫͙͎̜̺͓͓̹̿͂͐͛͗̓̕ͅN̴̡̧̨̛͙̞͉̩̱̳̦̦̱̮͎͕̬̜̲͓̰͉̦̳̙͈͋͂͋͑ͅƠ̵̧̨̨̧̨̛̲̮̞̱̻̫̙̯͕͈̻͓̺̠͎̭̝͕̥͙̣̱͉̥̞̤͕͔̗͖̙̣̗͎̼̓͋̎̉̎̒̓̈́͛̅̑̍̇̆̈́̄͗̇̇̀̈́̊̐͌̽̎̌̄͋̋̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅN̴̨̡̢̟̝̙͓̥͓͉̦̤͖͙̬͖̝̝̙͈͚̩͎͎̹̜̋̐̿͜Ơ̵̢̛͇̠͕̅̉̈́̉̄͐̔͆̾̍̾̏̾̒̉̊̈́͆̌͗̕͝͝͝

 

 

 

His form shivered uncontrollably, the anchor dripping. He shook his head, understanding nothing of it.

 

 

 

The laughter from earlier returned, this time louder.

 

Lewis looked around, scared eyes darting across the dungeon--

 

_"Finally...something that can actually entertain me."_

The voice echoed.

 

Lewis stammered for words, but nothing came out. His vision suddenly blurred as his mind stung with sudden pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

 

 

**S̸͈͈̭͖̟̭̺̖̟̱̮̻̹̘̬̙͉̹͔͆̓͜ͅE̴̻͇̻͉̯̲̼̗̦̲̳̮̓̋̃̇̍̚͜͝R̶̡̠͎͖̣̯̰͕̹͖̺͓̹̙͙͂̊̑͋͑̐͗͐͐͑͒̋͋̎̑͊̾̽͋̈̾̀͂̈́͆͛̋͆̒͘̕͝V̵̦̫̯̹̼̻̣͙̼̯͚̙̌͗̅̃̂̏̉̕̚͜͠E̸̢͖̮͍͖̬̗̩̝̭̩̳͎̊͊̃̈́̈́͊̇̌̀̿͜͜͜͠S̶̡̨̛̳͓͙͙͔͚̝̥̩͓̲͉̤̜̯͕͉̠̥̻͎̥̟̰̰͛̿̍͋̂̿̑̈̓͂͒͆͘ͅͅ ̶̛̪͌̊̔̓̂̔͂͆̄͛̄̄̇̓͛̇̂̓̿̎͛̃̈̌̋̂̽̕͠T̵̢̡̛͎͇̱̗̫̟̃̿͐̐̿̄̋͊̏̑͒͝Ḩ̴̡̡̠̤̺͙̺͎̘͚̺͖̲̰̬̯̤̭͇̙̩̦̦̩͕̭̦̝̠͕̯͓͖͓̱̙ͅͅĘ̴̫̖̤̣̥̯̞̼̰͚͕͍͚̤̾̽ ̴̧̧̣̭̭̹͍̤̞̹̦̳͉͚̖̗̻̱̟͖̱̝̙̯̱̰̥͓̰̻̺̲͕̈̐͊̒̂̏̈̆̇̈́͂̑͂̒̒͆̓̿̈́̈̂̀͋̈́͛̐͗̀̏̅̇̌͘͜͜͝͝Ę̵̧̨̛̳͎̗̣̦̩̖͙̲̠̳͐͊̂̎̾̐̃̽͒͊͆̚Ņ̶̡̛̛̯̘̗̳͉͚̣̞̠̟̯͉̻̬̳̙̦̻̫̘͇͖̦͍̜͚͎̜̥̖̳̮̏̃̾̃͑̈́̑̌͂̿̿̎̀̋́̂͒͘͘͝͠͠ͅͅE̶̢̡̛̛̱̦̙̗̞͔̭̤̯̪̞͉͍̲͚̪̖̬̫̹̤͙̜̞̖̜̪͕̹̗̭̼̣̖͐́̅̄͑̽̚͠͠ͅM̵̧̨̡̗̱̰͐̈́̍͆̐̆̂̊̐̅̂̂͛͆̈́̿̃̀̉͊̀̔Y̴̡̧̧̮̦̠͖͉̺̜̗͚̪̰̪̻̖̺̳̣̳̖̓̆͗̽̏͒͊̈́̋̓̑̒͂͋̃̑̋̆͗̒̚͝͠͝ ̶̨̢̛̭͔͉̹̘̤̹̞̜̘̝͎̬̗̞̳͇͕͚̪͔̈̈́͋̑̋̑͗̾̎͛͂͛̓̚͜͝ͅK̵̨̛̤͙͖̙͕̣̼̻̱̭̭̬̩̮̞̳̲͖̣̼̦͉̫͔͍̼̏̍́̿͘͠ͅĮ̴̢̡̬̦̩̖̽̋̃̑̄̈̎͂̋̓̒͊̍̃͐̿͊̈́̑̇̒̔̊͘͘̕̚͝͠͝L̷̨̛̦̙͖̤̳͚̰̺͇̭̣͕̠͉̗̥̜̮̼̻̪͔̾̾͛̾̆͛͊̆̃̓̂̒̈̊̆̈́̿͑̈́̊͛͛̒̐͂͘͘͠ͅĻ̷̡̞̹̺̜̺̬̫̹̼̣̫̺̖̳̰̯̪̼͕̙̺̗̖͎͈͓͔͔͎̉̇́̐͑͌͐̊̊͌̋͆̒͌͂̿̅̋̈́̒͊͑̄̚̚ ̷̜̩͕͉̺͉̙̼̣̺̖͚͙̟̩͉̗͊̾͛̅͐̾̿̎̌͊̎͌̇̄̊͛͗̕ͅH̵̨̧̨̧̛̘͖̯̘̟̜̦̰̮͓̜͕̬̘̲̗͓͇̲̥͈̼̫̱̫̣̽̔͐̋̃͗͐͂̈͒́̂̿̌̑̊͌͛̇̈͋͑̄̈́̅͝͠ͅI̴̡̡̡̢͇͎̤̼͔̪̘̲̬̲̭͈̝̣̞̦̳̥͎͖̟͉͙̅̐̔̆̾̋́̒̒̋͒̽̍͂̐͐̈́͋͜͜͠͝ͅͅM̷̨̛͍͕̮̼͎̬̣͙̞͉̣͚̩̣̲͍͔̰̱̖͓͔͈͈̙͙̍̀̏̉̽̈͑̾̾̈́͗̄̀̓͝ͅ ̴̨̧̦͓̘͇̼͕͇͙̬̲̬͎̞̝̯͍̤̱̹̙͚̠̹̣̣̯̪̲͓̳͎̲͙̜̗̖̑͆̀̍̅͋́̈͂̀̌̆̍̐̈́͗̿̔͝B̷̮̊͐̍̌̏͐͑͒͌̆̄̽̍͐̇̐̓̿͌̍͋͑͆͌͐̔̕̕͝͝E̸̺̲̰͎̾̏̽̌͒͌̈̾̎̑̎̅̂̈́̈́̑̏̀̀̈̓̔́́̃̋̋̍̾̋͝F̵̨͍̖͍̝̪̰̰̲͚̠͖̘̯̦͚̦̬̺̃͌̏̑̔͛̈́̅̒͜͝ͅǪ̷̛̟̥̼̦̞̞͎͍̠̟̩̜̱̬̣͙̖̳͒̅͋̾͐̉̑͆͊͂͒̍̓̓͊̔͂̀̚̕̕͠͠ͅͅR̸̨̢̢̡̨͕͚̝̱͖̩̮͓̪̣͍̜͉̘̘̱̜̹̳̱̫͓̗̠͔̰̭͎̂̐̄̊̂̆̕͝Ȩ̸̧͇̮̦͖̈́́̐̉̓̔͂̿̍̀̐̽̔͆̌̎̋͛͐͛͘ ̵̡̢̨̨̡̨͈̘̯̘̥̬͎͉̩̭̪̰̲̼̰̟͔̻̟̤͇̯̹̟̱̬̫̩̱̘̝̇Į̵̡̧̡̯̭̻̹̬̪̠̪̞͍̬͕̖͉̼̐̒̉̎̒͗̾͜͠ͅT̵̢̛̛̥͚͎̆͛̿͊̍̈́̐͗̏̇̾̅͂̐̈̈́̄͒̾̒̐̌̑̓̂̇̈́̚͝S̵͔͖̪̜͈̼̘͎̲̫̖̜̠̅̂̈́͒̋̒̄̕͘͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̢̛̗̜̠̩̰̯̜̦̟͉͔̟̫̩͔̤̠͎̳̦͗͋̔̄͛̏́͌͂̃̌͗͂̋̑̍̐͛̈̉͂͌̇͌̍̐̒͘͘̚̕̚͝͝T̶̛͙͉̃͆O̸̢̢̨̝͖̻͖͕̳̳̯̦͖̠͓̰̣̣̞̺̙͉̰̰̪͈̺͈̦͔͙͉͌͒̑̋̏̔͐̓̽̃̓̀̊̂̊̕͝O̷̖͉̬̠̲̭͉̓̾̌͊̍͛̀̒͋̂̕͜͝ ̸̡̡̡͈̯͙̫͇̟̺̹̟̙̜͈̲̭̜͍̖͕̜͍̺̪͕̘̟̼̲͔̥̟̖͖̗̥̠̽̃̆̒̂̽̀͂͊͆̏͛̈́͗͋̏̒̍͛̈́̔̾̿̋̈́̾̈́͑̕͝͠͠ͅL̸̨̨̡̨̰͖̫͎͚͕̩̙͇̫̱̥̮͉̤̝̥͖͓͈̻͎͉̠̺̤͎̻̲̜͇͎͒͜͜͜Á̶̛̹͍͚̤̪̃̍̾͂̒̌͗̽͒̔̀̈̾͆͆̕̚̕͝T̶̳̙̞̞̖̘̩̻̣̙̪̥̻͎̼͖̥̜͉̞̞̬̲̲̣͛̒͐͒̀̇̽͋̅̌̌͐̕Ḛ̴̢̖̺̜̰̳͓̬̱̦̣̺͚̝̖̳̭̖̠͉̙͔͇͎̟̩̪̱͚͇̙̗̠͚͈̲̂̅͐̆̿͐ͅ ̷̨̝̬͖̼̣̗̘̝͇͕̰̥̟̘͇̩̜̠͎̩͖̽̓̈́͑̊͒͛͐̈́̉͘͘͜Ḳ̴̢̧̨̛̹̤̙̻̜̝͈̩̼̫͎̦̻̜̯̞̗̹̥̞͆̅͛͒̽̈́͑͗̌̄͌͒̓̿̔̊̂͂̀̍̉̂͒̓͗̚̕͠͠͝͝͝Į̶̨̡̢̲͍̟̜̩͔̠͙̣̳̞̗͙̗͕̞̺͇̳͖͕̤̮͚͎̾̑̃̔͒̎̂͊͆͑̿͐̎͒͒͊̇̈́̋̂̌͆̏͑̆̓̆̕͝͝ͅĻ̷̧̧̡̬͍͖̯̝͚̜̺̪͔̮͙͍̠̹͔͉̤̺͚̹̑͒̀̓̌̈́͌̑̀̾͊̿̄̊̋̋̏̍̔͆̉̈́̅̒͌̅̕̚͘͘͝L̶̨̧̻̯̖̠̩̝͉͕̜̭̘̖͍̳̮͈̬̤̤̮̫̠̥̦͍̎̅͒̾̆̒̑͌͝ ̸̡̢̨̛̛̺̩̺͖̮̻̻̱͔̩̳͎͖̥̟͓͉͔̫̗̖͎͔͖̥̠̠̝̺͚̣̼͔̩̋̈́́̈́̿̆̏̃͋̐͗͛̑̈́͑̐̏̾͐͐̓̚͜͠Ḩ̶̭̤͙̟̞̹̖͗̎̆̒̍̅Į̶͉̤̯̖͍͚̞̼̥͗͋͊͜ͅM̸̡̛̘̲̲̦̗̘̣̿̅̎͒̿͋̉͆̏̓͂́͗̿͘̕͝͝ ̶̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̥͕͇͉͉̭̯̤̗̤̮͔̹̘̮̉̈T̸̢͚͖͉̼̞̘̥̪͖͎͇̠̻̈̓͂̉̒̕H̷̲͇̞͙̩͇̒͛̉̀̒Ȩ̸̨̢̛̛̭̬̺̘͚̭̘̹̹͕̖͕̗͎̩̖̹̞̝̺̤̺͔͉̳̩͚̑̓͂̐̓̑̏̌͗́̉͂̀̊̽̾̔̾̑̽͊͛̈́͐̚͜͠ͅM̵̦̳̱̙̤̠̙̠͍̗̣̱̜̭̻̙̖͔̲̯̼̰̲͕͙̩͎̹̠̟̠̻̲̮͈͈̿͋̈́̄̌̔̽̑̓̄̃͛̋̍͛̾̇͆̏͝͠ ̶̡̭̥͎̮͊̄̾͐̐̐͒͂̐͐̂̽̎͂̽̀͊̕B̵̢̨̢͎͎̹̤̫̜̹̜̯̰̥͓̖͍̣̹̞̪͉̱͙̥̳̥̩̩̻̙̲͙̥̪̿̇̈́́̀͑̓̌̚͜͠͝Ë̶̩̣͙̮̦̩̱̦́͂͂̍̊͐̈́̉̇̏̉̋͛́̋̽̕͠F̷̧̡̛̜͖̥͕̰̠͎̖̞̲̼̖̉̐̓̔́͛̌̋̆̑̒̌͒̔̊̇̈̀̌̓̂̐͋̄͊͒̉͐̌͑̀͑̚̕͝͝Ǫ̵̡̨̡̢̨̛̰͈̼̱̫͚̠̩̝̝̣̺̝̘̘̣̫͓͎̙̞̣͔̘̜͉̜͓͔̗̾̋͗̾̋͆͂̂̓̇͆͐̔̒̏͒̈́̓̒̓̾̇̈́͝ͅR̸̙̘̙̲͈͕̭͇͚̯̻̺̱̪̞̼̼̺̠͔̰͙͚̓̒͐͊́̅̄͛̉̄̕͠͠͝ͅȆ̶̢̛̖͔̠͍͕͔̣̖̖̲̟͎͎͙̮̞̙̗̈́͋̂̆̊̃̐̄̋͌̿̉̐̄̓͆̍͒̔̈́́̀̄͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̢̨̨̬͖̜͔̤̠͙͍̻̝͖͙̟̹̊̎̿̆̿̊̐͑͛̔̎̏͑̈́̀̉͐͋̓̌͐̿̅̑͌̆̈́̋̂͘̚̕̕͜͝͝ͅḪ̴̨̢͔͍̪̪͉͎̙̫̪̱͙̩̬̹̤̜͉̲̬̲̩̰̒Ę̷̧̧̧̛̫̲̞̦̖̤̹̻̼̝̣̥̰͇̘͚̞̠̝͑͆͐̓̍̓̒̍̃͌̽͂͗̾̈́̕͠ͅ ̵̧̡̛̛̝͎̥̘̗̼̝̦̼̺͖̰̝̙̖̫͇̹̪̹̜̯̑͂̉̆́͒̌̓̚͜ͅT̶̢̧̘̣͙̺͎͙͖̟̬͙͎̘̤̱̉͒̇̊̽͊̆̌͘͜͝A̴̢̨̨̧̛̛̳̬͔͎̬̝̖̣̺͇͕͉̲̘͍̹̳̳͇̩̯̻̘̖̪̩͆̂̈́͗͌͗͂͛̆͋̈́̑͋̾̓̔̓̇͛̃͛͌͜͜͜͠͝ͅĶ̵̢̛̮͇͖̼͇̰̥̮̜͓̠̗͕̯̺̙̠̳̝̞͈͚̀̽͌̌̏Ę̵̧̨̡̧̠̩͍̞̞̖͚̞̼̖̮̲̩̬̱̗͈͖͖̳̗̲̞̞̺̜͕̰̖̋̓͌͜͝ͅͅŞ̵̨̨̛̛̤̹̻̩̳̥̯̪̺̹̣̬̹͙̫̭̝͎͍̬̰̝̬̱͍̈́͌͑̊̌̂̊̔̍͛͛͗̎͒̔̽̃͐͒̑̉͌̃͑ͅ ̵̡̧̨̧̬͉̤̦͍̗͉̘̠͈̻͍̣͙͖̭̣̥͖̞̏̔͌̉̓̕͝W̷̠̱̗͔̯̞̝̝͑͛͆̄̕͜͝ͅH̵̰̥͈̞͎͖̪͖̠̰̙̼̖͓͕̖͖͙͙̥͒̑̌̍̓̇̿̒̇̎̒̂̃̽̓̔͛̚͜͜͠ͅÃ̵̡̢̫̪͚̪̹̺̠̮̻̘͍̺͔̰̮̘̤̟̗̥̰̠̻͚̳̠͔̫̘̫͙̮͚̭̅̽̿̅̃̓̑͌̀̋̇̿̎͆̋͑͌͛̿̆̓͗̃̀͋̆̀̅́̄̚̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅT̷̡̨̹̦̣̬͚̱̙̙̤̻͂̆̒͆̓̓̏'̷̢̨̡̰̦̰̼͙̩̲̫̣̟̦̩͖̱̮̱̱̝̝͕̜̫͕̲̗͆̆͂͊͐̅̀́͌̀̈́́̾̊̋̽͒̑̋̾̀͂͂̀̍͑͛̒̚̕̕͜͝͠͝Ş̷̢̨̛̛͓̥̻͔͎̘̙̗̝̗̖͙̠̰͓̲̉̾͆̒̂̽̈́̈́͂̊̂̐͗̈́̋͛̏̈́͑̉͗͌͂̌̋͗̑͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷͉̺͋L̶͉͚̦͇̯̺̩̰̦̲̬̲̎̎̃̒̅̿͌̿̃̈́̈́͘͝͝Ȩ̶̢̰͚̥͚̯̱͍̝̦̙͉̩̼̘̻̼͕̭̜̉̈́͗̽́̐͛̉͘̚̚͜͝ͅͅF̶̢̢̧̗̗̭̺̜̰̻͚͙̲͍̤̮̻̼̼̾̀̀͆̈͠ͅͅͅT̶̢͉̻̆̽̂̌̃̏̾̇̌̌̓̋̎̃̄̓͗̆͋̂͐̈́̂̐̿̔̆͛͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̵̰̬̳̲̪̳̰̗͓̭͉͕̪̯̯̭̤̜̲̿̎̋̿̕K̸̡̧̛̹̻̲̞͇̘̖͙̩̙͕̞̮̫̫̐͂͋͑̿͒͒̓̍̋̒͊̓̂̄̌̆͆͂́͋̇̎̔̒̅̕͘͝I̵̺̗̟̙̼͖͊̽̓̅̓̃̉̽̈́͆̃̆͑̿̈́̽̿͐̒͑̕̕̕͝L̶̛̤̰̱͍͓͓͙̱̹̎̔̇̐̈́̎̈́̒̑̌̈́̄̾̈́̾̂͑̌̓̓̍̍͑̇̅̌̀̾̐̑̚̕͘͜͝͠ͅL̷̢̢̰͎͔͖̤̘̠̘̞̎̂̓̕ ̷̨̝̗͇̜̙̗͓̣̼͓̻̘̮̎̍̉͌ͅK̵̛̫͈͔̞̱̣͔̽̋̎̂̂̃̿̉̔͂͒̃̄̕͜͠͝͝͝Í̸̛̞̗͕̬͔͚͚̣̳̟̪̹̠̰̜͝͝Ļ̷̲͈̰͎̥̱͉̳̦̼̝̖̞̝̼͔͈̣̲͕̣̯͇̯̮̖͋͐͂̏̅̐͑̊̅͂̕͜ͅL̴̨̡͕̪̖̯̫̯͙͚̟̘̰̝̖͈͔̤͚̫̙̲̖̬̬͈̱̑̍͊̾̃̓̎̎͂͜ ̴̨̨̜̹̫̘̲̞̺̤̲͕͉̹͖̻̜͉̰̯̫̞̻̈́̑͋̆̆̊͌̋̿̄͌͌̈́͑̓́͑͂͊̓̊͑̑̃͋͐̔̆̉͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠K̶̛̛̗̠̥̣̄̊̂͂̓̏̿̉͛̿̈́͗͋̈́͑̎̋̊̑͗̉̾̔̔̅̆̇̍̈́͗͛̕̕͝͝͠͠Į̷̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̦͉̗͈̮̟͉̤̺̰̭̲̺̳̲͕͈̰̙̼̞̻̙͖̰̤͉̊̂͑̈͘͜͝͝ͅL̴̡̧̢̛̮̹̝͙̞͖̯̲̱̟̱̣̖̬̻̱̦̙̺͖͐̈̍͝L̶̨͔̩̱̥̳͈̖̣̦͓̰̤̖̈́͐͐̕̕͘͠ ̶̨̢̧̧͖̭͍̩̣͓͈͖̳̟̲͉̩̩̟͍̝̹͍̤̮̜̯͚̣̗̱̥͔̱̦̼̝̆͜H̶̢̧̧̛͍̩̻͙̝̹̙̮͔͕̹̻͓̗̯̰̜̣͉̤̗̰̟̉́̌͛̐̓̊̆̂͊͂ͅĮ̵̨̡̨̢̛͕͓͕̖̮̣͓̭̼̼͈̜̦̜̤̬͓̘̜͉̬͔̲̰̥̙̱͉͈̜͔̫̍̀̍̔͑̿͋̀̃̃̍͛̎̈́̑̋̄̂̈̿̃̾M̷̡̨̛̱͈̮̖̱͈̹͗̇̍̄̊̓͛̐̏̂͌̑́̑͒̐͆͋̑̈̉̕͜ ̸̢̢̛̝̩̫̫̙̝̥̩̮̰̜̑͒̀͐̔̈́̓̓͊̋͑̏̒̄̾͑̀̐̈͘͠ͅͅṈ̷̨̧̛̛͔͙͓͇̗̱̞̘̭͇͈̥͕̳̱̜͉̹̰̣̲̰̹̠̤̭͎̜̌͑̂̒͐̅̋̔͛͆̅̑̈̽͗̃̃͌̉͑̄͂̏̓̉̉͐̌̽̎̃͘͘̚͝ͅǪ̷̨̛͔̩̮̤̥̹̼̺̳̺̠̩̈́͌̓̃̎̋̒̈́̂̋̋̅̉̈́̿̾͛̄͐̇̿́̓̈́̚̚͘̕͝ͅW̴̧̨̛̛̭̞̮̼͕̦͉̮̭̮͇͌̃͂̇͂̊̐͊̔̆̈́̈́̉̔̏̋̒͛͐̎̈́̌͗̍͋̌̐̊͘͘͠͠͠͠ͅ ̵̨̲̠͙̭̭̹̺̼̖̙̳̩͈͎̝̹͈͔̜͚̪̼̳̞̘̍͜͝Ę̶̛̛͓̹͈̯͔͕̫̤͓̩̝̟͎͈̘̭̥̜̂̋̒͊̊̈́̋̐͆̉̽͆͊̽͑͜͝ͅN̸̨̡̠̳̣̯̝̥̦̩̳̲͇͙̘̰̤̤̜̹̤̮̬͓̼͎̱͙̞̜̱͔̟̥̰̽̓̔͑̽͗̈́̀̆͋̏͒̿̈̑͛͒̚͝ͅͅD̶̨̞̯̗͎̰̟̯̞̭͔̭̞͚̣̝̱̈́͋͌͊͒́̌̆͌̓͋̎͆̏̊͛́͐̓̓̓͑̈͋̾͂̈́̄̾̉͘̕͝ ̵͙̫̦̞͔͔̭̲͚̙̗͖̮̟̥͓̯̟̜̮̲̝̖̝̟̲̓̋̏͗̋͆́̈͝H̴̡̢̢̡͎̬̳͙̻̗͖̟͓̳͔̮̙̺̣̮̩͎̐̈́́͌̆͑̍̎̈͂̓̌͊̌͗͐̒͑͛̋͑̾͂͘͘͝͝͝I̸̢̢̛̛̦̝̣̘͎̖̭̠̞̥̳͎̬̻̖̞͇̻̪̝̱̥̜͈̘̗̣͍̳͉͆͑̈́͆̈̊̈́̈́͒̃̄̈́̅͆͆̅̈́͒̾̽̆͌̽̅͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝M̷̧̧̢̡̧͍͍̦͉͇͇̖̮̰̩̘̪̦̹̹̼̂̂̊̈̆͂̉͗̎͗̓̐̍̆̈́̔̃̾̇̋̎̀͊͒͐̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̫̣͖̝͕̠͍͉̯̙͎̥̻̥͉͇̍̀̽́̊̌̀͆̅̉͆̐̐̒͒̇̓͗̍̓̑̆̈́̈̔̚͠ͅN̴̢̧̨̡̡̩̟̲͍̦̦̥̰̟͙͕͍̫̦̦͖͓̠̪̥̝̳̪̲̮̺̠̱̳̬̻̈́͌͆͌͗̍̌͜͜Ơ̵̡̨̨͍̣̥̹̬̥͈̮̝͓̖̯̩̟̫̫̖̤͎̱̞̼̖̼̌̒́́͆̅͜͜͜͝W̶̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̬̪̳̻̩͈̩͉̦̭̲̺̝̹͚͇̠̖̤̰̘̹̭̠͙̟̙̜͙̰͂̄̏͆̈́̈́̈́̌̾͑͛͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ**

"

 

_"Open your eyes, little specter...and see the truth for what it really is."_

 

Lewis's opened his eyes, widened.

 

The walls were covered around him, a face drawn in greenish grime and pink.

 

A face he couldn't make out in his dreams, but a face he knew so very well.

 

But here, in the dead of night, it had a **name**.

 

And it wasn't the one he thought it would be.

* * *

 

if it doesn't show, here's a link: https://neonoholic.deviantart.com/art/Tritanopia-MSA-742677559


End file.
